1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved bulk density sampler of the type used for sampling material flowing in a material processing stream. More particularly, it is concerned with such a bulk density sampler which is especially effective and advantageously adapted for continuous density sampling of granular food products during processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food manufacturing processes typically require that food processing operating conditions be closely and continuously monitored to obtain a desired food product. It is often necessary, therefore, to obtain frequent samples from a food processing stream for measurement and analysis, and further, to develop information for processing adjustment and control.
By way of example, in the manufacture of granular dry foods (e.g. cereal, pet food, pasta and snack food), it is desirable that the final density of the food product material fall within a certain specification range. Accordingly, it is essential that the food product stream be continuously sampled and analyzed so that it will be possible to effect the desired density of the food product by making processing adjustments to upstream operating conditions.
In the past, food product streams have been sampled by sampling equipment typically including a sampling cup of known weight which was selectively shuttled between a flowing product stream and a retracted position at which the contents of the cup were dumped on a scale container for weighing. After being weighed, the product being weighed was discarded. Such a weighing system suffered the disadvantage of secondarily handling the product during the weighing step. In addition, because the product would be discarded after being weighed, the food product losses became substantial, especially if the sampling process was continuous.